1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a camera for taking an image of an object on a film, and especially relates to a camera which can memorize image taking information corresponding to each image of frame on a film into a memory.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a field of a camera for taking an image on a film, a data control system is proposed for memorizing image taking information such as shutter speed, aperture number, date when image was taken and so on with respect to each image of frame into a memory of a camera. In the conventional data control system, the image taking information memorized in the memory of the camera are directly taken into a personal computer when the camera is connected to the personal computer. The image taking information with respect to each frame on the same film are memorized together in the same information file by the personal computer. On the other hand, the images of the frames on the same film are taken into the personal computer by a scanner and memorized together in the same image data file. By linking the image data file and the information file corresponding to the same number of frames in the personal computer, the image taking information and the image data can effectively be controlled and recorded.